Premier Ball
}} |} The Premier Ball (Japanese: プレミアボール Premier Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation III. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} | 200| 100}} |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 10}} |N/A| 50}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon with a catch rate modifier of 1×. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. The Premier Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle (except if used as a Snag Ball on a Shadow Pokémon), the opposing Trainer will deflect it, wasting the ball. If used on the ghost Marowak, it will dodge it, wasting the ball. Held item fails if the user is holding a Premier Ball. Description |A rare Ball made in commemoration of some event.}} |A rare Ball that has been specially made to commemorate an event of some sort.}} |A rare Ball made in commemoration of some event.}} |A somewhat rare Poké Ball that has been specially made to commemorate an event of some sort.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Rustboro City | Any Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store (buy 10 or more Poké Balls at once) |- | | | Trade |- | | | Outskirt Stand (buy 10 or more Poké Balls at once) |- | | | Any Poké Mart (buy 10 or more Poké Balls at once) |- | | | Any Poké Mart, Celestic Town , Veilstone Department Store (buy 10 or more Poké Balls at once) |- | | | Any Poké Mart, Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store (buy 10 or more Poké Balls at once) |- | | | Any Poké Mart, Shopping Mall Nine (buy 10 or more Poké Balls at once) |- | | | Any Poké Mart, Shopping Mall Nine (buy 10 or more Poké Balls at once) |- | | | Any Poké Mart (buy 10 or more Poké Balls at once) |- | | Rustboro City | Any Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store (buy 10 or more of any type of Ball at once) |- | | Heahea City | Any Poké Mart, (buy 10 or more Poké Balls at once) |- | | | Any Poké Mart, Celadon Department Store (buy 10 or more of any type of Ball at once) |} |} Cameo appearances Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Sun, Moon Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, s keep their Pokémon in Premier Balls. Artwork Sprites Models In spin-off games Premier Balls are a special item that are not placed in the player's Bag. They are exclusively used during the bonus challenge of a Raid Battle to capture the defeated Raid Boss. The amount of Premier Balls awarded is based on the player's performance in the raid, the player's team's performance, the alignment of the , and whether one of the player's participated in the Raid Battle. All unused Premier Balls are discarded at the end of the bonus challenge. Like a standard Poké Ball, it has a modifier of 1×. In the anime A Premier Ball appeared in Which One ~ Is It?, a Japanese ending theme from the . In A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!, a Premier Ball was seen at the Poké Ball Factory. In Rising from the Ruins!, was revealed to keep his (then a ) in a Premier Ball. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Premier Ball first appeared in A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle while was thinking which of his Poké Balls he should use to catch . In the TCG The , debuting in the expansion, allows the player to search their deck or discard pile for a and put it into their hand. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=紀念球 |zh_cmn=紀念球 / 纪念球 |fi=Mahtipallo |fr=Honor Ball |de=Premierball |it=Premier Ball |ko=프레미어볼 Premier Ball |pl=Premierball |pt_br=Bola Presenteada |pt_eu=Bola Prémio |es_la=Honor Bola |es_eu=Honor Ball |vi=Bóng Premier }} Category:Poké Balls Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Premierball es:Honor Ball fr:Honor Ball it:Poké Ball#Premier Ball ja:プレミアボール zh:纪念球（道具）